


Going for the gold

by PumpkinkQueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: Victor made a bargain: abstienence in order to train for competition, in return Yuuri could do anything to him for as long as he wanted.Now The tima has come.-This story join the Hot Wave.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Going for the gold

[ ](https://ibb.co/FDWpn8h)

Victor may had or may not had made a big mistake. They had competitions, they needed to train every day, he couldn't afford to limp around.

But his amazing boyfriend was really energetic in lovemaking, and he had superhuman stamina no less.

At the time seemed like a good idea to ban the sex until the end of the competition.

“That night you can do to me everything you want!” He said.

“How many times?” Asked Yuri, he could almost see his brain working.

“How long you want, but nothing before then.”

So they lived for weeks in a teenager love story, holding hands, cuddling and kissing lightly. It had been nice, to some extent, when they first started their relationship they went straight on from confessing to sex. They shared a strong sex drive and they have been pinin after each other for a long time, so it didn’t come as a surprise that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Yurio hated them for a long time because he kept on walking on them going at it, in the period Yuri came to Russia to train.

Unfortunately, their passion affected their performance and Yakov basically had them choose between competions and sex. So, a little backwards, they started dating, keeping their relationship strictly PG-13. Press went crazy about them and there were many websites dedicated to their story. They found out that their fans had been ‘shipping them for a while; the things you find out, Victor didn’t even know that shipping was a thing before then. Yuri was confused by the so-called fandom and he kept asking how it was related to ships and in the end he just went along with it.

On the other hand Victor was enthusiast, he discovered something called fanfiction and he had a blast reading some of it. He was going to deny it even under torture but he may had take some advice from those works.

Now they were in Stockholm for gran prix, Yuri had been marvelous but in the end Victor won. Yurio came third and he walked away with just a joke about who was going to be on top of who that night.

One day that boy would realised that Hotabek had been hitting on him for months and Victor had a bet with Yuri about when it was going to happen.

On his account Victor had no doubt, that night Yuri was going to fuck him into next week, he wasn’t going to have a saying in anything. The Japanese boy spent the evening whispering him obscenities through the celebration for the end of the tournament. He wasn’t even so subtle about it, after weeks of abstinence it was the least.

It was hard to be fair. He desired Yuri as much as the Japanese wanted him, but it was finally over.

His hand on the knob Victor hesitated. His lovely boyfriend was wild in the bedroom, and he also had more than a month-long pent up arousal to burn, the adrenaline of the competition working as fuel wasn't going to help.

He may not make it alive.

But he was at his limit as well. He rather passed out by intense fucking that spent another night away from his lover.

So he opened the door to meet his destiny coming in the name of Yuri Katsuki.

He barely entered Yuri's room before he was pressed up against a wall with Yuri's tongue halfway down his throat, his hot body as close as it was possible. It was rough, sloppy and messy, and so hot that Victor was embarrassingly close to coming in his pants. Yuri always went all out, no matter if he was fucking him or only kissing him. Like now: he had a leg between his tights grinding their erections together with zero shame and a lot of passion. His hands were closed on Victor’s ass making the Russian moan in his mouth.

Aroused by the assault Victor flipped them with a smirk, his hands working on Yuri’s belt open.

He dropped to his knees and slid his hands down Yuri's thighs, pushing them further apart so he could kneel in between. That fat, stiff cock bobbed in front of him, and his mouth watered a little at the thought of what he was about to do: what he had been wanting to do for a while now, he loved giving heads.

Yuri’s hand went to his hair as he closed his lips on the prick, hollowing his cheeks while sucking. He knew that to drive Yuri crazy the trick was in the rhythm, he had to keep it up, bobbing, sucking and jacking off what he couldn’t swallow, all of it fast and messy.

Yuri fisted his hair and angled Victor's head to have a better view. His eyes were glassy and lost in pleasure.

“I want to fuck your throat.” He said his usual shyness death. 

Victor hummed in approval and relaxed his throat to let Yuri have his way with him.

He only managed to take a deep breath before he was forced to deep throat him, Yuri’s cock met the end of his throat forcing it to open up. Somewhere, a meter above Yuri was moaning lewdly.

“Fuck! I have been dreaming your mouth, relax for me, be good…” Victor grabbed behind his tight for balance as his face was dragged closer until his nose was pressed on Yuri’s pubes, Yuri's balls on his chin. 

Yuri came directly on his throat, keeping him still, it went so long that Victor had spots dancing behind his closed lids and the edges of his vision were starting to grey out by the time he was allowed to pull back, a gulp of air finally entered his gasping lungs.

“My turn!” Said Yuri looking down, his pupil black with lust.

He helped Victor up, lifting him from the floor, his hands closed on his ass. Victor kissed him, giving him a taste of his own pleasure. They broke apart when Yuri threw him over the bed. He bounced a couple of times before Yuri was on him. His pants disappeared in the blink of an eye and Yuri’s hot breath was suddenly warming his hard cock.

Taking the tip of the other’s cock in his mouth, Yuri sucked lightly on it. He was teasing his lover enough to keep Victor aroused but did nothing to hurl him to release. Yuri could be surprisingly devious when he wanted to be and right now, he had horns growing out of his head as he let out the tip to descend lower.

Victor grabbed a handful of sheets.

A hot, wet tongue traced its way down from his ball-sac, over his perineum, and around his anus, then back up again. 

Slowly.

He moaned when Yuri sucked first one ball, then the other, into his mouth, before moving back downward. He pressed one hand spreading his fingers on Victor's belly and he dragged it upwards until he found a nipple, starting to play with it. Maybe he was trying to distract him from his mouth but it didn't help because he also squeezed his balls until they ached, and Victor threw his head back, blindly grabbing Yuri's wrist. He realised the was pulling Yuri hair with the other hand but he couldn't bring himself to unhook his fingers as Yuri took his cock again sucking hard. Gasping he tightened his grip in his hair not caring if it hurt, hoping it did, that little shit deserved it. Too much at once, his senses couldn’t handle it and Victor’s mouth hung open letting out a tiny little sound as he came so hard he saw white.

Yuri climbed over him and he's not smiling anymore, though he looks kinda sexy, sexual, his eyes all dark and smouldering. Victor almost scrambled away when the Japanese boy kissed him, open-mouthed, lewd and hot. So fucking wet, and Victor kissed back, desperate, a hand on Yuri's face.

A whine bubbles up from his throat when Yuri released his tongue in order to nibble on his jaw up to his ear. He wanted nothing more than to beg him to let him suck his tongue some more.

His thoughts were 

Erased by the cool sensation of a finger, covered in lube pocking his entrance. Yuri went down sucking love bites on his neck as he slipped it inside, working his body open.

“Give me another one.” Said Victor.

Yuri nods complying, his lips working his skin relentlessly, opening and stretching him, two fingers inside carefully lubing him. He brushed against Victor's prostate, causing him to arch off the bed, his body sensitive from the prolonged abstinence. Yuri smile smiles up, lifting his chin to meet his eyes, brushed over it again, deliberately this time. He concentrated all touches on the nerves endings there, stroking and massaging. Victor's mouth was wide open scrambling for air, even if he already came once he was on verge of orgasming again.

“It’s been a while, gotta make sure you are well stretched…” Yuri said, adding a third one. He wouldn’t leave his prostate alone, but when Victor was about the orgasm the fingers disappeared.

Victor whined and Yuri's lips were on his.

“The fun is about to start.” Yuri's eyes were dark as he positioned his lubed dick against his entrance.

Bracing Victor's hip with a strong grip, he pressed his face against Victor's sweaty shoulder, pushing the head of his cock into him, and began rocking his hips forward. Victor panted and arched his back, groaning as Yuri's stomach brushed against his cock. Yuri took it slow to let his body accept the intrusion and he let out a groan when he finally bottomed inside him, his balls pressed against Victor’s

He held the full penetration for a moment, letting Victor rub himself wantonly against his chest to get some friction on his cock, then he shifted his grip on Victor's hip and started a longer stroke.

He fucked Victor in long, hard strokes, burying himself to the hilt over and over again in a maddening rhythm that jarred Victor to his core. The kisses returned, also calmer this time yet no less overwhelming, making the silver-haired man tongue submit to his assault.

Victor felt so weak to anal stimulation, he felt boneless under Yuri passion to the point that he didn’t recognise his orgasm until it was on him.

“Oh, fucking shit – shit - shit - SHIT!” The Russian cursed, as he spurted hot stripes of come onto his own stomach without once being touched. Yuri’s thrusts slowed, long and steady, continuing fuck Victor until he felt like he was coming apart. His skin felt like it was stretched too tight over his bones; he couldn’t get air into his lungs. He could just lay there, staring at the ceiling without seeing it, Yuri ramming in his body.

“What the fuck?” He blurted when Yuri hooked an arm beneath one of his knees and effortlessly flipped him onto his stomach. In a second he was back inside him pounding him like an animal chasing his orgasm. Victor held dear for his life to the sheets, his body jerking in overstimulating, unable to form a thought which made any sense.

He couldn’t possibly know but twenty-nine minutes after that, his eyes popped open, his lips were swollen and slick from biting them as another orgasm built hot in his gut. 

“Wait! Yuri slow down! Yuri! Aaaaah!” The Japanese boy was deaf to his shrieks. He fucked into him hard, and Victor found himself coming again, screaming against the mattress because this one was harder than the last one and coming too quickly on the heels of his other orgasm. 

Letting go of Victor's hips, Yuri slid his arm around Victor's waist to pull him up, flush against him. He was still hard inside him; he wrapped his hand around Victor's cock and started stroking him off, smooth, rapid, firm. 

Victor jerked suddenly when Yuri wrapped a large hand over his soft cock and began to stroke it, every nerve ending so raw that the feeling was almost painful. “One more time,” Yuri urged.

Victor arched his back, moaning as the action shoved Yuri’s cock deeper into him, increasing the feeling of pressure. His hands tried to push away the hand around his cock but it was useless. Victor lifted his head and threw a shaky glance over his shoulder, locking eyes with Yuri, he wanted to plead him again but the words escaped him. Yuri pitched forward and caught him in a filthy, sloppy kiss, continuing to fuck into him with a few more short thrusts, until at last his hips stuttered and Victor came with a long groan which Victor caught in his mouth.

True to his word, Yuri did last for hours. He brought Victor off again and again until he was coming dry and all but forcing Yuri’s hands away from his dick because his orgasms had started to edge into pain. 

He slumped, boneless, his unforgiving training the only thing keeping his arms from completely giving out on him. He couldn’t speak, panting as Yuri continued to fuck him.

And he was so full. Yuri never completely pulled out, trapping his cum inside of Victor, pouring huge load after load into him, his stamina still strong after the first half of the night was gone. It sloshed with every thrust, some dribbling out and down his legs. It was warm, making Victor feel like he was melting from the inside out. It had felt good, making him writhe in Yuri's grip, just to feel more of it, but now he was too full. It still felt good, but now there was an edge of pain with pleasure.

His body protested wholeheartedly to such prolonged abuse.

His toes curled, back arching as a fresh sheen of sweat broke out over his skin, his entire body seeming to throb in time with the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall. It was weird they didn’t get a reclaim from the reception.

He was close to tears, another orgasm was dragged out of him.

When Yuri starts again, Victor begs for mercy, "no, please, please, I can't—", but he can only whimper, a sound so soft it's almost not there.

Yuri didn’t even slow down.

He couldn’t hold back the howls that ripped themselves from his throat. Every time Yuri drove into him, the head of his cock dragged along Victor’s prostate, each hard slide more forceful than the last. He chanted Yuri’s name like it was the only thing left in his mind, as Yuri untangled their fingers and again began to pump his cock, red and swollen, in time to his thrusts. He wraps his hand around Victor’s cock and starts stroking smooth, rapid, firm.

Victor’s cheeks were wet. His body tightens, spasming to rub one last orgasm out his aching balls against the sheets, and Yuri pounds him through it, panting against the side of Victor's face cumming hard.

He wraps his arms around his shoulders and buries his nose in Victor’s hair. Their breathing was equally ragged.

“Oh my god, I thought I wouldn't survive.” Managed to say Victor after a while, his voice rasping from the screaming. “Were you going for the gold?”

“I certainly won it!” Said Yuri leaning closer to kiss him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
